1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adapters for hydraulic hose, particularly those used in high pressure environments such as argricultural and construction equipment. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a hydraulic hose adapter, for attaching a threaded coupling to hose, which uses an O-ring for improving the fluid seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous hose adapters have used smooth, metal male and female seating surfaces. However, the integrity of these seals can be damaged by mishandling during shipment, which results in blemishes on the smooth metal surfaces, or improper handling during assembly, which may result in foreign matter contaminating one of the surfaces, thus preventing a good seal. Attempting to mount an O-ring in a female member results in difficulties in keeping the O-ring in place prior to and during assembly, and also inconvenience when the O-ring becomes worn and has to be replaced.
O-ring fittings generally are made on a screw machine. The female member is formed using a tool slide, which works in an axial direction. This has been inefficient since tolerance variations are present, resulting either in unsatisfactorily long production time or unsatisfactory amounts of waste.